Huey, Dewey and Louie
thumb|300px ]] '''Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck' are a trio of ducks who appear in animated cartoons and comic books published by the Walt Disney Company. History Identical triplets, the three are Donald Duck's nephews. Huey, Dewey, and Louie were created by Ted Osborne and Al Taliaferro, and first appeared in a newspaper comic strip on October 17, 1937. Their first animated appearance was in the theatrical short Donald's Nephews, released April 15, 1938. The boys are V.I.P. members of the Mickey Mouse Club. About Huey, Dewey and Louie Huey, Dewey and Louie are the sons of Donald's sister; in Donald's Nephews, Donald's sister is named Dumbella, but in the comics, her full name is Della Thelma Duck. In the original theatrical shorts, they were originally sent to visit Donald for only one day; in the comics, the three were sent to stay with Donald on a temporary basis, until their father came back from the hospital (the boys ended up sending him there after a practical joke of putting firecrackers under his chair). In both the comics and animated shorts, the boys' parents were never heard from or referred to again after these instances, with the boys ending up permanently living with Donald, in keeping with Disney's usual elimination of characters' parents. All four of them live in the fictional city of Duckburg, in the fictional state of Calisota. Huey * The leader of the group. Huey is the toughest and the one who comes up with their rascally plans and activities. Huey's trademark color is red. He's boyfriend of Annie. Dewey * The most intelligent of the group. Dewey usually creates the material they need for their plans and activities. Dewey's trademark color is blue. Louie * The kindest of the group. Louie usually test out Huey's ideas and Dewey's inventions for their plans. Louie's trademark color is green. He's the boyfriend of Gwen. In early comic books, the caps of Huey, Dewey, and Louie were colored randomly; in some cases there have been yellow or orange capped nephews. The colors of Huey, Dewey, and Louie's caps were random depending on the whim of the comic book colorist. In one cartoon (Donald's Happy Birthday, 1949), all three nephews wore red. It slowly became established that Huey is dressed in red, Dewey in blue, and Louie in green. Disney's archivist Dave Smith, in "Disney A to Z," said, "Note that the brightest hue of the three is red (Huey), the color of water, dew, is blue (Dewey), and that leaves Louie, and leaves are green." Appearances * Walt Disney Comics Digest 47 - "Tic-Tac-Dough" (Huey) * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 264 - "Master Wrecker", "Magic Rug Bug" * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 265 - "Raven Mad", "Donald Duck" * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 266 - "Stalwart Ranger", "Up and Atom", "Rare Repair" * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 267 - "Log Jockey" Cover Cameos * Walt Disney Comics Digest 1 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 2 (name only) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 4 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 5 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 9 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 11 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 14 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 15 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 16 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 18 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 20 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 25 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 28 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 32 (only one duckling; wearing green so perhaps Louie) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 34 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 36 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 41 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 44 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 2 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 3 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 4 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 5 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 6 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 7 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 8 Category:Characters Category:Duckburg Category:The Disneyverse